


Undisclosed Desires

by mochiboom



Series: ftm! niou [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Other, ftm! niou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: It's not that Niou is purposefully trying to make her parents' lives any harder than they already are; but when she looks down at her body, with its soft curves of breasts and hips, all she feels is disgust. ftm!Niou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maddening

**Author's Note:**

> Contains female-to-male trans and sex. Seriously if this is not your cup of tea I strongly suggest caution.

It's a Sunday afternoon and Niou's lounging face-down on Yagyuu's bed, pouring over an old Jump, white hair spilling over his shoulder and one arm dangling off the edge of the mattress. Yagyuu sits at his desk, intent on finishing his English essay, despite having been given over a fortnight to do it. He'd offered to help Niou with his but had received a smirk and a kiss too full of teeth for his trouble. But he knows Niou will do it; his partner likes to play the delinquent, but he'll do anything for his mother and if that means doing his homework on time, so be it.

Niou huffs loudly and shoves the comic onto the floor; its pages curling and creasing, and rolls onto his back, head hanging upside-down and staring intently at Yagyuu.

"Yaaagyuu," he drawls, trying in vain to reach out and yank on his partner's trouser leg. Yagyuu ignores him for a good few minutes before putting down his pen and turning in his chair.

"Yes, Niou-kun?" He looks at his devious partner somewhat warily and Niou grins, making strange gestures with his hands that roughly translate as come over here now.

"Come hereee," he whines, and Yagyuu sighs, taking his glasses off and capping his pen. Niou grins victoriously and flips over on the bed, looking up at Yagyuu from under his eyelashes. Yagyuu rolls his eyes and covers Niou's grinning mouth with his own, Niou pressing back despite his awkward position and the binder which must be crushing his ribcage at this rate.

Yagyuu pushes firmly against Niou's shoulder and his partner yields, rolling onto his back and looping his arms around Yagyuu's neck as Yagyuu moves to straddle his hips. Niou breaks the heated kiss and moves his mouth to Yagyuu's neck and biting down on the juncture between throat and shoulder. It stings and Yagyuu hisses; Niou laves a tongue over the mark in apology. In revenge, Yagyuu ghosts a hand down Niou's torso and cups Niou through his jeans. Instinctively, Niou's thighs tighten and he tangles his fingers in Yagyuu's hair; breathing in sharp little pants that puff against Yagyuu's oversensitive skin.

Yagyuu deftly unbuttoned Niou's jeans and slipped his hand under the elastic waistband of his partner's underwear.

"Ah, careful not to stretch it-" Niou murmurs. "It's Armani." Yagyuu rolls his eyes and forces his hand in further, the tight fabric pulling and catching on his knuckles. He's learned not to be surprised by the sheer heat that seems to radiate from Niou's skin and slides his hand right down, palm coming to rest fully over Niou's pussy and Yagyuu almost grins when Niou's hips jerk forwards, a whimper forced out from behind gritted teeth. Yagyuu squeezed gently once and slipped a finger between the lips.

Niou opens his mouth in a silent scream, his eyes fluttering shut as his fingers close tightly in Yagyuu's shirt like a clamp. Yagyuu slowly, slowly draws his finger up, feeling every crease and fold while Niou whines into his neck. His partner jolts violently as Yagyuu presses firmly on his clit and tries to open his legs wider to accommodate Yagyuu's hand. One hand still firmly circling Niou's clit, Yagyuu uses the other to work Niou's jeans lower down his thighs. Niou is completely useless; his limbs heavy and shuddering as waves of arousal pulse through him like waves on a beach.

Yagyuu abandons Niou's jeans just above the knee and moves up on one elbow so he can kiss his partner properly. Niou's mouth opens pliant under his and Niou kisses back with an intense ferocity; more often than not biting Yagyuu's tongue. Yagyuu moves his finger away from Niou's clit and Niou whines low in his throat. A whine which quickly turns into a bitten-off moan as Yagyuu then slides his finger inside him, palm flush against his pussy. Yagyuu gently slides his finger back and forth and watched Niou's face contort with pleasure. Sweat has gathered in his clavicle and Niou cranes his head up and licks it away, sucking the skin into his mouth as Yagyuu adds another finger and gently fucks him.

Yagyuu then realises he's very, very hard, achingly so and Niou grins up at him through his fringe. Yagyuu's retort is to slide his fingers out and back up to Niou's clit, rubbing none too gently. Niou's head thuds back onto the pillow; his back arches gracefully and through his harsh gasps for breath, Yagyuu is just able to make out his name along with various expletives. Abruptly Niou's eyes snap open and his body jolts. Panting cries force their way out of his mouth as Yagyuu slowly works him up to orgasm. One final, firm brush against his clit sends Niou over the edge and he comes; hard, sucking in a deep breath and panting it out as Yagyuu works him through it.

Niou's pussy is suddenly very wet and Yagyuu's fingers slide rather then catch. Niou turns his head and pants into Yagyuu's shoulder as he pushes Yagyuu's hand out of the way and runs his own fingers over his pussy. With the other hand, Niou deftly works Yagyuu's dick out of his trousers and runs his thumb over the head where it's already slick with precome. Then Niou switches hands; his slick skin wet from his orgasm slides over Yagyuu's dick and Yagyuu bites down on Niou's shoulder in an attempt to keep quiet. God know he isn't going to last long.

Then Niou's busy sucking a hickey underneath Yagyuu's jaw and the stinging pain just tips him and Yagyuu comes too; strings of pearly white come all over Niou's hip. Niou looks down at the sticky mess and runs a finger through it idly, then brings it to his lips and sucks his finger in. Yagyuu doesn't even have the strength to glare at him as he slumps down next to him on the bed. The room is stifling andreeks of sex. Yagyuu knows he should open a window but just can't move. Reluctantly he yanks the sheets down and coerces Niou underneath them as he stands on wobbly legs to let some fresh air in.

Niou's barely awake when Yagyuu slides into bed next to him; eyes dark and sated under heavy eyelashes and he automatically curls into Yagyuu's side.

"You should take the binder off." Yagyuu murmurs belatedly into his ear and Niou just swats at his hip irritably, grumbling under his breath. Yagyuu rolls his eyes and figures a quick nap won't hurt.

"Next time, you're coming first." Niou warns, tucking his head under Yagyuu's chin and flopping against him like a giant teddy bear.

Yagyuu's lips curve up in a smirk against the pillow. "We'll see about that."


	2. The stars lean down to kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to be up in two hours for practice, but until then, Niou was content to lie there all day, every day, for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains female-to-male trans and sexual situations. Don't say I didn't warn you 'cause I did.

As much as Niou appreciates a good, hard fuck, there's nothing he likes more than the times where Yagyuu takes hours to make him come. The first time he tried, Niou writhed and squirmed impatiently under him so much that he ended up flipping their positions and riding Yagyuu quick and fast; the bed creaking under their combined weights and disjointed moans leaking out from behind gritted teeth. Yagyuu hadn't tried it again for another fortnight, and then only after he'd gotten Niou completely smashed on cheap beer. And Niou found, once he'd let Yagyuu have his way, he looked forward to these times the most.

Which is how he'd found himself in his current position; sprawled over his partner's chest as Yagyuu's right hand worked between his legs slowly. Niou whined and let his head loll back into the crook of Yagyuu's shoulder, eyes closed and open mouth panting damp, hot breath across Yagyuu's throat. His whole body felt like it was on fire; tiny flames licking up and down his spine, down to his toes and back up again. Yagyuu's little finger brushed against his clit and Niou's hands clenched reflexively into the crumpled bedsheets.

Yagyuu had only pushed Niou's pyjama bottoms down to mid-thigh, preventing Niou from opening his legs too wide and finishing too quickly. And the instant Niou showed any signs of coming; be it a startled intake of breath, or his hips suddenly meeting Yagyuu's hand thrust for thrust, he'd slow down and return to feather-light brushes while idly tracing patterns into the skin at Niou's hip with his free hand. After what seemed like hours for Niou, but was in fact only a few minutes, he resumed his ministrations; focusing on working Niou open enough to accept his fingers.

Niou bit back a startled moan as Yagyuu squirted a dollop of lube onto his fingers, the liquid cold at first before Yagyuu worked on massaging it in. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face into the warm, flushed skin of his partner's neck as Yagyuu slid one long finger into him; its passage smooth. His thigh shuddered as Yagyuu slowly began to work in and out, crooking his finger every so often and stroking Niou's hip with his other hand soothingly. Niou's chest heaved as he breathed, his skin glistening with sweat as Yagyuu worked him torturously up up up

Niou's hips jerked as Yagyuu withdrew his fingers. Niou tried to complain but his lax jaw refused to work and he had to settle for a strangled moan of frustration. Yagyuu chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest and coaxed Niou's head up to kiss him. Niou was content to let Yagyuu do most of the effort here; his head was swimming and the want to kiss Yagyuu was overridden with the needto come.

"Please…" He gasped against Yagyuu's mouth.

"Please what?" Yagyuu replied, busying sucking a hickey under Niou's jaw.

"Letmecome" Niou ground out in a rush, tongue heavy in his mouth as Yagyuu bit down on the mark he'd made. He felt him grin against his jaw.

"Alright," he whispered, hot breath ghosting over Niou's ear which elicited a shiver, and finally, fuckingfinally, returned his hand to where, in Niou's opinion, where it should be.

Unsurprisingly it didn't take long for Niou to finish. Evidently deciding to put Niou out of his misery, Yagyuu increased his pace and concentrated his efforts mainly on Niou's clit. Niou almost sobbed when the all-too welcome, familiar coil of heat flickered into life in his belly and grew and grew until it supernova'd inside him. Mouth open in a silent scream and back arched, Niou felt like he was soaring in the air, wind rushing past his face until suddenly everything was so, so still.

It felt like waking up from a long sleep; he blinked his eyes opened lazily, heart gently pounding and curled happily into the circle of Yagyuu's arms, his body tingling pleasantly all over. He slid an arm under Yagyuu's elbow and pulled himself in closer, nose pressed against Yagyuu's collar bone, and sighed, lips curving up into a smile as he felt Yagyuu's hand; a warm and heavy weight, settle on his hip. Outside the window, the sun was just beginning to rise, peeking out over the top of the hills that cradled the city, breaking through the clouds to announce a new day. They were supposed to up in two hours for practice, but until then, Niou was content to lie there all day, every day, for the rest of his life, never mind all the punishment runs Yukimura set him. This, was where he belonged.


	3. Just shoot for the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, I asked you here to help me with this, now are you going to or just stand there like Sanada hit you too hard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains male-to-female trans. If this makes you uncomfortable; don't read on.

The binder lying on Niou's bed looks tiny. Like, reallytiny. Yagyuu can't figure out how his boyfriend can even fit into it. Speaking of boyfriend, Yagyuu lifts his eyes from the bed to Niou, who's standing the other side of the bed, naked from the waist up and looking at Yagyuu with a somewhat confused expression. Yagyuu swallows under the scrutinizing gaze and pushes his glasses up his nose with a shaky hand.

"Look, I asked you here to help me with this, now are you going to or just stand there like Sanada hit you too hard?" Niou complains, shrugging his shoulders and making his breasts bounce, just the tiniest bit. Unsurprisingly, Yagyuu feels no sexual attraction whatsoever. That's not to say he doesn't find Niou attractive, but breasts never did it for him and he's just not sure what Niou's trying to achieve by letting Yagyuu see him like this. He says this much to Niou and then regrets his words instantly when Niou sort of slumps and sits down on his desk chair.

"Look, this is really hard for me, okay? I've never let anyone help me with this;" he gestures to his bare chest and the binder lying innocently just a few feet away. "It's a really private thing, right?" He lifts his head to meet Yagyuu's eyes. "But you're my boyfriend and I want you to be a part of this, you know? But I'm not going to make you, so if you really don't wan-" Yagyuu cuts him off by pressing his lips to Niou's in a gentle, but insistent kiss. Then he kneels down, arms resting on Niou's slender, if bony thighs.

"I'm sorry, Niou- Masaharu. I do understand, and I really appreciate you trusting me like this." He strokes a strand of bleached white hair behind Niou's ear. "It means a lot to me." Niou gives him a watery smile before shoving Yagyuu's arms away and standing up, swiping the binder from the bed and holding it in front of him.

"Now, it's going to look weird and awkward and probably too tight, but it's supposed to, okay? You don't notice it under clothes so it's fine." And he undoes the side seam with a tug, the Velcro coming apart easily and holds it at full length to continue his explanation. "It's basically like a sports bra." He pauses. "Not that you'd know what that looks like either, but pretend you do." He indicates the hole at the top. "This is where my head goes, and my left arm goes into the one next to it." He demonstrates, pulling the fabric over his head, Yagyuu automatically helping him tug it down. Then he helps pull the arm-hole wider, so Niou can wrestle his arm through, the tight elasticised fabric preventing too much stretch.

"It looks like a tank top," Yagyuu comments as Niou finishes adjusting the thick straps. He indicates the loose flap of fabric hanging under Niou's right arm. "What do you do with that?" He asks, and Niou sucks in a breath.

"This is how you bind the chest flat." He clarifies, one hand up the binder. "At Yagyuu's questioning stare he snorts. "If you don't get 'em to lie flat, you don't get a smooth bind; it goes all lumpy." Once he's satisfied, he removes his hand and looks at Yagyuu expectantly. Yagyuu sort of chokes on air once he realises what Niou wants him to do.

"But, won't I hurt you? What if I do it too tight? Or wonky?" Niou covers his mouth with a hand.

"You won't; I trust you." Then he removes his hand and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Yagyuu's mouth. "Now hurry up, I don't want to have to see these any longer than I have to."

Hesitantly at first, Yagyuu wraps the binder flap around to Niou's back. "C'mon, you can do it tighter than that. I'm not going to breakYagyuu!" Only when he's taken the flap all the way around almost to Niou's other hip does Niou let him press the Velcro down. Yagyuu lets his hand fall away and watches Niou exhale a little shakily before turning around. The change is astonishing; most noticeable in profile. There is no trace of Niou's girlish curves; his chest slopes smoothly down to the bottom of his ribcage. Yagyuu slowly runs a hand over it, the flat of his palm warm and smooth as he takes in the transformation.

"Cool, huh?" Niou grins, hands on his hips. "It's like they're not even there! Well, they won't be for much longer, I can't wait to fucking get rid of them." Yagyuu kisses him again, once, twice, before pulling away to whisper against Niou's lips.

"I don't think I say it enough, Masaharu; you are an incredible person." Niou grins, looping his arms around Yagyuu's neck, sliding his fingers through the cropped hair at the base of his neck and kissing him fervently; all teeth and tongue. Then Niou's sister thumps on the door.

"I don't like how quiet it's gotten in there! What are you guys up to?" Niou groans, pulling away to shout at his sister.

Hours later, when Niou's hanging upside down over the edge of his bed reading a comic, Yagyuu puts down his pen, leaving his History homework unfinished and sits on the bed, sliding a hand up Niou's chest. Niou jumps, drops the comic at stares at him with wide eyes. Yagyuu stares evenly back but doesn't move his hand, letting Niou wriggle backwards until his head lies on the mattress before leaning down to pin him to it. They kiss until Niou's left panting and the hair at the back of Yagyuu's head is left sticking up in every direction. Niou busies himself with sucking a dark hickey onto Yagyuu's neck while Yagyuu's content to let his hand wander across the flat planes of Niou's chest. Niou sucks in a breath against Yagyuu's skin when Yagyuu accidentally-on-purpose brushes against a nipple and dissolves into giggles.

"Sanada's gonna kill us tomorrow." He snorts, indicating the bruise forming just above the line where Yagyuu's collar sits.

"On the contrary, I think he'll kill you. I can just claim you attacked me." Yagyuu counters, smiling as Niou pouts beneath him.

"I can't believe you Mr Yagyuu!" He jokes. Then Yagyuu's phone buzzes in his bag and Yagyuu gets up with a sigh.

After Yagyuu's gone home, Niou curls up under his duvet, hands folded against his chest and sigh happily. He's like some lovesick teenage girl; butterflies in his tomach and shit-eating grin across his face. He sprawls out on his face, nose buried in the collar of his shirt. Well, Yagyuu's shirt. But what Yagyuu doesn't know won't hurt him.

His phone lights up on the bedside table and he gropes for it, nearly knocking a book to the floor.

Goodnight Niou-kun. See you at practice tomorrow. And don't think I don't know you've stolen one of my shirts. –Y

Niou laughs quietly, sending back a stream of 'x's instead and just imagining Yagyuu's reaction when he gets that. The binder's still tight around his chest and Niou knows he should get a sleep binder, but that'll have to be another time. Then he looks at the clock, swears under his breath because he has to be up in just under five hours and flops out across his bed.


End file.
